Bonus comme une renaissance
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Des petits OS sur la fiction comme le premier noël de Harry, une conversation gênante et pleins d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

Ces petits bonus découlent de ma fiction comme une renaissance. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu la fiction pour comprendre ces petits OS. Je vous mets tout de même quelques précisions sur la fiction.

Avant-propos :

Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc pas de mangemorts ou autre.

Albus est toujours un vieux sorcier et a pris sa retraite.  
Il a donc laissé la main de l'école à Tom Jedusor qui est bien sûr un serpentard mais ils ne sont pas mal vus du tout.

Donc Harry Potter n'est pas un sorcier célèbre mais ses parents sont tout de même morts.

Il vit chez sa tante et son oncle (Vernon et Pétunia Dursley).

Résumé :

Severus est dans la forêt interdite pour trouver ses ingrédients. Il fait une rencontre assez surprenante, une licorne l'emmène à un petit garçon vraiment blessé. Severus deviendra le père de Harry et Tom le petit ami de Snape.


	2. Premier noël de Harry

Voilà le premier bonus de comme une renaissance.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bonus 1. Premier noël de Harry.**

Au mois de décembre le château revêtait ses habits d'hiver. Le froid faisait son apparition entraînant avec lui la neige pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves. Le château était lui aussi en pleine mutation de décoration. Des guirlandes, des étoiles, des boules de noël faisaient leur apparition sans oublier l'immense sapin à l'entrée de la grande salle très joliment décoré de blanc.

Harry était assis à même le sol en train de regarder le professeur de métamorphose disposer les différentes décorations dans le sapin. Il voyait les étoiles, boules, plumes, voler dans les airs et se poser tranquillement dans le sapin. Une décoration échappa au professeur sans que celle-ci ne le remarque. Le petit serpentard ramassa le cygne qui était tombé avant de le tendre au professeur.

\- « Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de place pour lui dans ce sapin, mais il devrait en trouver une petite dans le tiens »

\- « Je ne comprends pas Madame... »

\- « Je te l'offre, tu le mettras dans ton sapin chez ton papa »

\- « Merci beaucoup Madame ! »

\- « Mais de rien jeune Harry. Comment trouves-tu le sapin ? »

\- « Il est vraiment très beau Madame. Il est très graannd avec pleins de jolies décorations ! »

\- « Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise Harry. Mais tu trouveras celui que tu ferras avec ton papa plus beau encore. Tiens, en parlant du loup on en voit la queue »

\- « Madame ? »

\- « Que fait tu mon ange ? »

\- « Papa ! »

Le petit brun sauta dans les bras de son père comme-ci cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

\- « Qu'as-tu dans la main ? »

\- « C'est professeur McGonagall qui me l'a donné et a dit qu'il faudra lui trouver une place dans notre sapin »

\- « Ha je vois, on lui en trouvera une alors, tu as dit merci au professeur ? »

\- « Bien sûr qu'il a dit merci, il est très poli ce jeune homme. J'ai entendu dire que vous partiez le vendredi soir ? Vous allez donc manquer le repas de noël »

\- « Oui mais il y en aura d'autre et c'est le premier noël de Harry et je n'ai absolument rien pour décorer »

\- « Oh je comprends, vous le passez avec Tom ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Bien bien. Je vous laisse alors. Harry on se voit mercredi matin en cours »

\- « Oui Madame »

Severus reposa son fils et lui pris la main pour se diriger vers leurs appartements.

Le vendredi après la fin des cours, Harry alla dire au revoir et souhaiter bonnes vacances à ses deux amis avant de rejoindre son père pour aller dans leur cottage.

Harry pris ses quelques affaires avant de transplaner avec son père et Lune. Il était content de revenir ici, il adorait cet endroit. Il laissa Lune aller dans le petit bois et alla ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il mangea, alla chercher Lune et se coucha de bonne heure car demain la journée serait chargée. Son papa avait préparé un grand programme.

Le lendemain matin, Severus entraîna son fils dans une jardinerie. Il devait acheter le sapin. Ils devaient choisir l'arbre de noël ensemble mais Harry ne savait pas où fixer ses yeux. Il y en avait tellement, de toutes les tailles différentes. Certains étaient doux, d'autres plus piquants.

Finalement ils se décidèrent pour un épicéa d'un mètre 50. Ils rentèrent et le professeur plaça le sapin dans le salon.

Après avoir déjeuné, ils se rendirent au magasin de décoration. Severus n'avait absolument aucune décoration alors il allait devoir tout acheter. Il fut de ravi de voir le visage de son fils. Il avait des étoiles pleins les yeux devant toutes ces décorations.

\- « Alors mon ange ? Quelles couleurs le sapin ? »

\- « Bleu et blanc, c'est bien ? »

\- « Oui, ça sera très jolie. Vient on va choisir »

Harry ne savait pas quoi choisir, tout était si beau. Il y avait des boules simples, d'autre en verres, d'autres encore en forme de cygne ou d'ours. Severus pris un peu de tout sans oublier la guirlande en plume et les lumières en forme d'étoile. Ce sapin allait être très hivernal avec tout ça.

Après tous leurs achats ils retournèrent chez eux. Après un bon goûté le duo père – fils se mit à la décoration du sapin. Harry riait et souriait sans cesse. Presque toutes les décorations prirent place dans le sapin même le cygne du professeur McGonagall. Le reste était disposé sur la cheminé ou la table basse.

Dans la soirée, Tom arriva dans le cottage de son petit ami. Il fut un peu surpris de voir un sapin aussi garnis mais ne fit aucunes mauvaises remarques bien au contraire.

\- « Bonjour Harry, tu as fait un très beau sapin avec ton papa »

\- « Merci Monsieur le directeur »

\- « Appel moi Tom Harry. Au fait, j'ai une jeune amie à te présenter mais il faudra que tu me la rende »

\- « Oui Mon...Tom »

\- « Bien. C'est mon familier, elle s'appelle Naguini et c'est un petit serpent. Elle est très gentil et je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de te parler »

Tom sorti la petite femelle de son col et la mit autour du cou de Harry.

\- « Bonjour je m'appelle Harry »

\- « **Et moi Naguini, tu permets que je me mette son ton t-shirt** ? **Il fait un peu froid** »

\- « Oui bien sûr »

Le petit duo alla près de la cheminé et parla de tout et de rien sous le regard tendre de Severus et de Tom.

\- « Qu'as-tu acheté pour ton fils ? »

\- « Plein de chose, il le mérite et il en a besoin même si il ne s'en rend pas compte. Draco et Théo lui ont fait aussi des cadeaux et Harry a voulu leur en faire aussi »

\- « Ils sont mignons c'est trois-là. De vrais amis. Le sapin va être plein alors. Comment a-t-il fait pour les commander ? »

\- « Je lui ai donné son argent de poche et le magasine et lui ai expliqué comment faire. Et il y est arrivé »

\- « C'est qu'il commence à se débrouiller un peu. Ma Naguini s'amuse, je l'entend d'ici, ton fils aussi »

\- « Il aime bien les serpents mais je ne pense pas lui en offrir un. Je lui ai déjà soufflé l'idée et il n'a pas apprécié »

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « Il ne veut pas forcer un serpent à rester avec lui »

\- « Le serpent doit le choisir, il trouva le serpent idéal qui sera son familier. Il a déjà des prédispositions ».

\- « Oui j'ai remarqué aussi, on verra à ce moment ».

Harry rendit le serpent à Tom, Naguini avait besoin de lui.

\- « J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me mordre »

\- « Non papa, je lui ai tout expliqué et elle est très gentil »

\- « D'accord mon ange »

Harry aida Tom à cuisiner le repas du soir. Après avoir bien mangé Harry s'endormit sur les genoux de son père sous l'œil attendris de celui-ci. Severus alla le coucher confortablement dans son lit où Lune vient se blottir contre lui.

Le lendemain le père réveilla son fils de bonne heure. Il devait faire les courses pour le réveillon de ce soir. La petite famille se rendit donc au supermarché moldu pour le plus grand malheur de Tom.

Harry lisait les différentes choses sur la liste alors que Tom poussait le chariot en faisant la tête et cela fit bien rire le jeune Harry de voir son directeur si ronchon. Grâce à la bonne humeur de Harry les courses se passèrent sans problème et ils avaient pu tout avoir notamment la bonne bûche et une dinde.

Le repas du midi fut léger car il fallait garder de la place pour le soir.

\- « Harry, il faut faire une sieste »

\- « Mais je ne suis pas un bébé papa »

\- « Je le sais bien mon ange mais je t'ai levé de bonne heure et on va se coucher très tard alors il faut être en forme »

\- « D'accord papa »

Le petit garçon alla chercher son Lune avant de se coucher. Son père vient le border et lui faire un gros câlin. Lorsque Severus alla voir son fils 20 minutes plus tard, celui-ci dormait profondément. Severus du aller le réveiller en douceur vers 16 heures pour que son fils prenne son goûter. Le directeur sourit tendrement en voyant la mine endormi du fils de son petit ami. Le petit brun prit son goûter soigneusement préparé par son père avant d'aller prendre sa douche et de mettre sa belle robe. Son père et Tom avaient mis eux aussi leur belle robe de sorcier.

Harry aida à la préparation du dîner en prenant soin de ne pas se salir. Il fit les toasts et aida à la décoration de la table. La maison était toute jolie et sentait vraiment bon la bonne cuisine. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de rire. Severus en était vraiment heureux. Son fils était sa merveille et son plus beau cadeau.

Le petit brun fini par s'endormir sur les genoux de son père sous le coup de minuit.

\- « Il n'a pas réclamé ses cadeaux »

\- « Non je sais mais il aura la surprise demain matin au réveille. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction »

Le père câlina son fils tendrement avant de se décider pour le mettre au lit. Avant d'aller se coucher les deux hommes disposèrent les paquets sous le sapin.

\- « Tu l'as vraiment bien gâté »

\- « Oui, jaloux Tom ? »

\- « Non, tu vas me gâter au lit Sev »

\- « Ha oui ? Tu crois ? »

\- « Bien sûr, je veux mon cadeau en avance »

Severus se fit donc un plaisir de donner le cadeau de son petit ami en avance.

Le lendemain matin, malgré leurs activités de la veille, les deux hommes étaient debout les premiers. Le directeur en profita pour aller chercher quelques viennoiseries le temps que son petit ami réveille son fils. Le père s'assit doucement sur le lit de Harry en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- « Harry...mon petit ange...c'est l'heure de se lever »

Harry ouvrit doucement un œil pour voir son père et vient se blottir contre lui.

\- « C'est un peu dur ce matin on dirait »

Snape pris doucement sa précieuse charge et descendit pour rejoindre le salon et son petit ami qui était déjà rentré.

\- « C'est la première fois que je vois un enfant ayant du mal à se réveiller le matin de noël »

\- « Il ne s'est jamais couché aussi tard Tom »

Tom regarda de plus près le jeune Snape « Il dort encore Severus »

\- « Il va se réveiller, laisse lui un peu de temps »

A force de bisous et de câlin Harry fini par enfin se réveiller dans les bras de son père.

\- « Harry mon ange, on est le 25 décembre, tu ne veux pas regarder un peu le sapin »

Ne comprenant pas son père, l'enfant regarda donc le sapin et il vit tous les cadeaux.

\- « Il y a pleins de cadeau papa ! »

\- « Bien sûr »

\- « C'est pour qui ? »

\- « Pour toi mon ange »

\- « Ha mais...Il y en a vraiment vraiment beaucoup »

\- « Va les ouvrir »

\- « Moi j'ai un cadeau pour papa et pour Tom aussi »

Harry remonta dans sa chambre pour aller chercher deux petits paquets et les tendit à son père et au directeur.

Tom l'ouvrit doucement pour découvrir un collier avec un pendentif avec un serpent animé. C'était un cadeau vraiment enfantin mais Tom fut touché et le mit. Severus reçus aussi un collier de la sorte mais avec un chaudron représentant les potions. Severus fut vraiment ému que son fils pense à lui. Ce collier ne le quitterait jamais.

\- « Merci mon ange, il est très beau et je l'aime beaucoup. Je ne l'enlèverais jamais »

Harry était content que son cadeau plaise à son père. IL voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir. Sous l'insistance de son père Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il y avait les cadeaux de son papa où il reçut des vêtements, des jouets, des bonbons... Mais le plus beau cadeau était l'album photo que son père avait commencé. Ça il le garderait toujours et le compléterait. D'ailleurs son père avait pris des photos du noël et Harry su qu'il allait les mettre bientôt dans son album. Tom lui offrir un gros livres sur les créatures magiques. Ce livre était génial car il était animé et certaines images parlaient. Maintenant il avait un doudou grâce à son ami Draco qui lui avait offert un serpent en peluche. Et enfin Théo lui avait offert une jolie écharpe en soie verte avec un petit serpent argent animé qui se baladait dans l'écharpe. Il reçut également un cadeau de Lune. C'était une jolie pierre blanche et quand on l'a regardait on voyait comme des flocons de neige à l'intérieur.

Harry avait lui aussi fait des cadeaux à son père et Tom mais aussi à ses amis. Il avait donc offert à Théo une peluche hibou car celui-ci n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. Et il offrit à Draco des minis balais qui étaient en fait des stylos car il savait que Draco adorait voler. Il espérait avoir fait plaisir à ses amis. Et enfin il avait fait un cadeau à sa licorne. Il lui offrir une espèce de mèche à mettre dans sa crinière en forme de petites étoiles. Lune l'a mis avec plaisir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son petit sorcier lui fasse un aussi joli cadeau. Harry était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

* * *

Il vous a plus ?

Il y en aura d'autres mais je ne les ai pas encore écrit.

A la prochaine !


	3. Discussion gênante

Voilà un second bonus. Si vous vous poser la question du prénom en parenthèse, c'est la personne qui m'a donné l'idée.

Voilà, alors merci à toi pour cette idée et en espérant que ça te plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bonus 2. Discussion gênante (Alycia Panther).**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Harry et Théo sortaient ensembles. Severus était ravi de voir son fils épanoui et heureux auprès de Théodore. De même Théo était très à l'écoute et toujours aux petits soins pour Harry. Snape savait que son fils n'avait pas passé LE cap. Ils étaient restés aux bisous et caresses quelques peu intimes. Peu de père pouvait se vanter de connaître la sexualité de leurs enfants mais le jeune Harry disait absolument tout à son père.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Harry demanda des conseils à son père sur un certain sujet assez gênant.

\- « Papa ? »

\- « Oui mon ange ? »

\- « Je peux te parler ? »

\- « Bien sûr mon cœur, qu'y as-t-il ? »

\- « Eh bien, c'est assez gênant tu sais »

\- « Tu peux tout me dire mon ange »

Le jeune Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et son père compris assez vite le sujet de conversation. Mais il voulait que l'initiative vienne de Harry et non pas de lui.

\- « Avec Théo on s'embrasse et on se touche mais j'aimerai...j'aimerai qu'on aille plus loin »

\- « C'est à dire mon ange ? »

\- « Qu'on fasse l'amour mais je sais pas...enfin si mais...tu vois ? »

\- « Je pense avoir compris. Tu veux savoir comment ça se passe c'est ça ? »

\- « Oui papa et si c'est...enfin si c'est pas trop tôt ou je ne sais quoi »

\- « Le plus important est que tu le veuilles vraiment. Que tu en ai vraiment envie. Tu as vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec Théo ? »

\- « Oui papa »

\- « Bien, c'est le principal mon ange. Tu sais à peu près comment ça se passe ? »

\- « Oui. Il va entrer par-là »

Harry rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles montra ses fesses. Au moins son fils connaissait le principal.

\- « Et qu'est ce qui te poses question ? »

\- « Ça va vraiment entrer ? Et si … si c'est mieux que ce qu'on fait déjà ? »

\- « Oui ça va vraiment entrer et c'est meilleur. Il ne va pas entrer comme ça tu sais. Il va te préparer à sa venue »

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « Il y a des sorts ou des potions »

\- « Je ne veux pas ça moi... »

\- « Il le sait ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Il y a une autre solution pour faire ça sans magie »

\- « C'est quoi ? »

\- « Il va te préparer doucement avec ses doigts et du lubrifiant. Ça permet que sa glisse mieux »

\- « Ça va faire mal ? »

\- « La première fois est toujours un peu douloureuse mais ça part bien vite ne t'inquiète pas. Et je suis certain que Théo sera très attentif et fera tout pour que ce soit le moins douloureux possible »

\- « Mais c'est sale non ? »

\- « Il n'y a rien de sale à faire l'amour »

\- « Non pas ça mais de passer par là... »

\- « C'est pour ça que tu prends un bain avant mon ange »

\- « Ha...d'accord »

\- « Tu as toujours envie ? »

\- « Oui, toi tu ne veux pas que je fasse l'amour avec Théo ? »

\- « Tu fais ce que tu veux mon ange. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois sûr de toi et que tu le veuilles vraiment. Mon petit bébé devient grand »

\- « J'ai déjà 17 ans papa »

\- « Je sais je sais. Mais pour un père son enfant restera toujours un bébé. En parlant de bébé, tu sais que dans le monde magique les garçons peuvent en avoir ? »

\- « Oui je sais. Théo prendra une potion. Je veux pas de bébé »

\- « Pas maintenant mais si vous vous décidez il faudra venir me voir. Enfin surtout toi car il te faudra un suivit et des potions adaptées d'accord ? »

\- « Oui papa, promis »

\- « Tu as préparé ta valise, Théo t'emmène en weekend non ? »

\- « Oui, à Paris ! Il m'a promis qu'on irait visiter la tour Eiffel ! Tout tout en haut papa ! »

\- « Tu ferras des photos »

\- « Oui tous pleins ! »

Harry monta faire sa valise. Il était toujours si innocent, joyeux et encore assez enfantin.

Il était sûr que Harry allait perdre sa virginité au cours du weekend. Il n'avait aucune crainte. Il savait que Théodore allait prendre soin de lui. Si il avait eu un quelconque doute jamais il aurait laissé son précieux fils aux mains de Théodore.

\- « De quoi parlais-tu avec ton fils ? Je n'ai pas pu entrer »

En effet la porte des appartements de Severus se bloquait lorsque celui-ci avait une discussion privée avec son fils.

\- « De sexe »

\- « Pardon ? Ton petit bébé ? »

\- « Oui il a envie de sauter le pas avec Théodore »

\- « Ha...C'est sûrement pour ça le fameux weekend à Paris...Il va avoir deux tours Eiffel pour le pris d'une »

\- « Tom ! »

\- « Je plaisante, tu verrais ta tête c'est trop drôle ! »

\- « Tu veux dormir sur le canapé tout le weekend sans poser un seul doigt sur moi peut être ? »

Le rire du directeur s'arrêta net. Il voulait profiter de l'absence de son beau-fils pour des choses avec le père.

\- « Désolé »

\- « Bien, je vais aller aider mon fils »

Le directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie se força à ne pas éclater de rire.

Mais il avait vu juste sur les deux tableaux. Pendant l'absence du fils, Tom pu profiter pleinement du père alors que Harry avait bien vu deux tours Effiel. Certes l'une était moins imposantes que l'autre mais tout de même. Depuis ce weekend Harry découchait plus souvent de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre son petit-ami. Allez donc savoir pourquoi ?

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Un prochain prochainement lorsque je l'aurai écrit

A bientôt !


End file.
